


Regimen

by Saricess



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka eventually has enough, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Kinda Dark, M/M, Manipulation, Maul does some fucked up shit, Maulsoka, Multi, Non-Consensual Hickies, Non-Consensual Spanking, Plot Twists, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, the main paring is maul/ahsoka, the others aren't really important
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29444919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saricess/pseuds/Saricess
Summary: "Remember Lady Tano, you belong to me."It's been three years since the rise of the Empire and Ahsoka has been with Maul ever since, they don't trust each other, but work together to survive and complete their ultimate goal, the death of Darth Sidious. However, Maul has another objective in mind, and that is to prove to Ahsoka Tano that she belongs to him.She didn't know her refusal would cause something catastrophic, and question who she really is.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Original Female Character(s), Ahsoka Tano & Original Male Character(s), Ahsoka Tano/Original Female Character(s), CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/CT-7567 | Rex, Darth Maul/CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Dryden Vos/Qi'ra/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano, Qi'ra & Ahsoka Tano, Qi'ra/Ahsoka Tano, Qi'ra/Dryden Vos
Comments: 12
Kudos: 64





	1. Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Right of the bat, this story is still in the process of being created but I have an idea to where it's going to go. This is also dark, something I've never really done before, warnings will be put on chapters that contain triggers and anything of the sort. This story kinda has a happy ending so far, but that could change (i still want my babies to be happy so it might be a happy ending after all).
> 
> That's all. Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: this chapter contains non-consensual hickies. Starts from "Prove it." and ends at "What did you just do." It is talked about the rest of the chapter.

The  _ First Light _ was not a place Ahsoka liked to spend her time despite it’s luxuries, but she knew how they were managed and looked at them in disgust. She was thankful they had a bar, she didn’t want to be surrounded by such beautiful things they only achieved by cruel and horrid measures, a crowded place full of drunks and music fitted her better. 

It reminded her of the Clone Wars, celebrating with the Clones after a successful mission, sometimes Anakin was there and a few times Obi-Wan granted them with his presence, but they had more important things to do then get drunk.

_ Stop it _ . How many years had it been? Three? And she still thinks of them. At times she hoped that Anakin would walk through whatever room she was in and take her away, she would give anything for that, but his presence in their bond was gone - dark.

_ “Do you not remember what I told you?” Maul said when she told him, why did she anyway? “Skywalker has fallen to the dark side, whatever bond you shared with him will be gone.” _

Ahsoka refused to believe that. Anakin didn’t turn, he didn’t become Sidious’s apprentice, he was dead. Maul was only teasing her, trying to make her give into her anger and the dark side. It wasn’t a secret that he wanted to see her unhinged, but Ahsoka had felt the dark side before inside her, when the Son fed it to her and made her do those horrible things.

She still felt Anakin back then, so she refused Maul’s words.

Sighing, she took a sip from her glass. The brown liquid was bitter but not too much to make her disgusted. Apparently you could only have it not even half-way in the glass, it was different to all the other alcoholic drinks which were sometimes filled to the brim.

But she liked this drink - whiskey they called it.

“Drinking alone again?” A sweet and soft voice calls, Ahsoka picks up the small jingles of golden bells, a sense of comfort comes to her which was unusual in this place, and ever since she had been on the run.

“I don’t really trust anyone here to have a drink with.” She states to the purple Twi’lek, dressed in a soft black dress, her midriff exposed and a slit to tease the view of her legs. At least she was dressed more then the other Twi’lek’s Ahsoka had seen.

The Twi’lek hums. “What about me?”

Ahsoka smiles. “An exception.”

The Twi’lek giggles before taking a seat next to her and orders a drink Ahsoka didn’t know - she didn’t know much about alcoholic drinks except that they numbed the pain, and that was all she needed to know.

“You haven’t been here in a while.” The Twi’lek says as she faces her, Ahsoka could feel the sadness off the women and see it in her eyes. “Where did you go this time?”

“Here and there.” Ahsoka shrugs. “Hoping on planets and moons for information.”

The Twi'lek raises a brow. “What kind?”

“You know I can’t tell you Gida.”

Gida huffs. “Another of Lord Maul’s orders.”

_ There are many. _

“Did anything exciting happen at least?” 

Ahsoka shakes her head. “Nothing ever exciting really happens.” 

Every planet and moon was the same, under the Empire’s control. Some still had the lush vegetation and beautiful buildings, but that was only because the rich made money for the war. The others were wasted into nothingness, wildlife exterminated and vegetation drowned out for the Empire’s own needs.

The worst was the people, the ones that didn’t want any of this and had lost their home. Being slaves for money to put food on the table and take care of their loved ones. She wanted to change it, but every time she tried to, Maul intervened.

_ “What can you do for them? Wish them well? Give them your Jedi philosophies? You have nothing to give them, not even yourself.” _

She didn’t notice her tight grip on her glass until a hand placed over her own, the purple gave away instantly who it was.

“You always see such terrible things when you go.” Gida’s voice was sad, of course she had not seen the terrors of the new galaxy, but she had been enslaved by the Black Sun, and had suffered - she still is. “I wish you didn’t have too.” 

Yet she was still so kind - to Ahsoka at least. She wants to set Gida free from the criminal organization, she has yet to bring it up with Maul. She knows that he wouldn’t do such a thing unless he got paid in return, the question was what.

Ahsoka holds her hand, a cling of the gentle and softness that she had almost lost familiar too. “I wish I didn’t either, but I have to.”

_ I’m just thankful that you don’t see it. _

Gida’s hand moves to Ahsoka’s cheek, an action that has happened so many times. It’s soft, gentle and warming. 

Her fingers brush on the marking. “I missed you.”

Every time Ahsoka came back Gida told her those three words, and every time Ahsoka had the same reaction.

A blush, then the need to kiss and hold her.

There’s a sudden roundness, Gida turns to see the cause and quickly retreats her hand back. That could only mean two things.

An arm slings over Ahsoka’s shoulder that shifts her balance in her seat. Not just anyone could greet her so friendly, and in this place of criminals, it’s not hard to realise who it is.

“How are you two beautiful ladies?”

And the voice really helps narrow it down.

Gida rolls her eyes. “We were enjoying ourselves until you showed up.”

“Such hard words! You don’t believe that, do you Ahsoka?”

“I do, actually.”

The young man clutches his shirt with a fake sorrow look. “You wound me ladies.”

Gida giggles while Ahsoka rolls her eyes.

“Seriously Nyx.” She lightly kicks him in the shin.

“Ok, ok.” He chuckles but puts his arms around their shoulders again. “I haven’t seen you two in ages!”

“You saw me just a couple days ago.” Gida smiles.

“It is too much for my heart to bear.” Nyx teases and looks at Ahsoka. “You on the other hand have been gone for weeks! I won’t even bother asking about it since your not allowed.”

Ahsoka chuckles. “Finally learning are we?”

Nyx ignores her jab and orders a beer, and takes a generous gulp that has the froth on his upper lip when he finishes. He has learned his lesson and quickly wipes it off before anyone can joke about it.

“Instead, I’ll tell you about my little adventure that had me almost dying three times.”

“Sounds festive.” Gida smirks.

Nyx begins to tell but Ahsoka doesn’t listen, she can’t because he’s drawing circles in her shoulder blade hidden beneath her clothing. He only does that if she is stressed, unnerved or….well anything that wasn’t good and happy. 

It almost makes her purr - but it does have her leaning on him. She didn’t even realise just how tired and in much need of relaxation she was. 

Her head is against his shoulder when her comm-link beeps.

Great. She signs as she see’s just who is calling her.

Her two companions can also tell by her annoyed expression. 

“You only get that look when Lord Maul calls you.”

_ I wish you wouldn’t call him that _ . 

Ahsoka downs the rest of her drink and wipes her lip. “Well, better not keep  _ Lord Maul _ waiting then.”

They give her sympathetic (Nyx) and reassuring (Gida) pats, only they know of her feelings towards Maul, and it will stay that way. Gida and Nyx are the only ones she really trusted in this new era, more so then Maul.

* * *

Maul’s office was easy to find, at the top of the ship with a white and golden hallway, the door a sleek black. Her presence to him was like an open book, so the door slid open as she got close. 

Inside wasn’t much, walls black, a desk and large window behind. A holoprojector in the middle of the room for his calls - personal and meetings.

He’s at his desk when Ahsoka walks in, even sitting down there’s an aura of power and supremacy around him. Others would tremble in fear and follow his every command - but not Ahsoka. She wasn’t afraid of Maul, she had faced many things in her life so far, it’s helped her gain confidence, to face evil right in it’s face and charge without fear.

Maul looks at her when she steps in and walks to his desk, her arms crossed over her chest with a look of annoyance on her face.

“Report.”

“The Empire is beginning to take control over Raada, they’ve dug out the crops and planted something else in the grounds for the farmers to grow. They’ve been forcing other workers to take care of them as well.”

“Do you have any information on what they are making the farmers plant?”

“From what I managed to gather, they planted a crop to be used in military nutritional supplements. But there’s too much of an up rise for that, and I don’t think the Empire would planet something so harmless.”

Maul hums with a thought. “Did you receive anything else?”

“No. Something stopped me.”

He cocks a brow at her, telling her to continue without actually saying it.

“I sensed something dark there.” Ahsoka starts to explain. “Whoever they were was strong in the dark side, I couldn’t draw attention to myself so I didn’t engaged, and left.”

He furrows his brow, a hand at his chin when he looks down. His eyes might be on the papers, but he was focusing on something much larger then paperwork.

“I see.” He says eventually. “Is that all?”

Her annoyance increases. “It is.”

Maul leans back in his plush black leather chair, hand still on his chin. Anger dwells in her stomach at the small scene, she’s standing before him and giving him information about the mission he sent her on, and he’s the one that is sitting in an expensive chair all comfortably. 

“It was foolish to think that the Empire wouldn’t get Raada under their thumbs.” He says with a scowl. “We underestimated their use because of how unpopulated the moon is.”

Ahsoka hums in agreement, Raada was a very remote moon, even by Outer Rim standards and only housed one major settlement. With something like that, it made sense for the Empire not to dock there, given how it wanted press and to show everyone that they were in charge and were ensuring “peace” throughout the galaxy. 

“Perhaps that’s why they did it.” Ahsoka notes. “We expect the Empire to target populated areas for their show and tell. If they go after a moon like Raada, it gives the message that no one can escape them.” She pauses for the ending. “They’ll eventually find us.”

“Eventually.” Maul points out. “For now we need to work harder and establish our needs before we go somewhere else.”

She cocks a brow. “Your certain that Sidious won’t go to Dathomir?”

“Certainly.” He answers her. “I am of no use to him now, even if he learns that I live, to him there is nothing I can do to tarnish him.”

Ahsoka doesn’t know much about Maul’s relationship with Sidious other then that he was the apprentice, and he was abandoned by his master when the Sith Lord thought that he was dead. Sidious had moved on quickly to Dooku, and when Dooku died, another took his place.

A man in black armour and wore a black mask. As soon as his image appeared on the holonet Ahsoka froze, there was something about him that felt familiar, and with the look Maul gave her once he saw the same image, she bolted out the bar and found her breath in the alleyway. Maul had taunted her about Anakin that day and that she didn’t listen to him - Ahsoka still refused to believe his words.

Anakin wasn’t a Sith, he was dead.

Hearing only little things Maul said about his master made Ahsoka feel sorry for him little times, she told herself not to be devised by the former Sith, and so didn’t dwell much.

“We will go to Raada in a few days.” He announces to her. “This appearance of a dark sider will have miscalculations in our plans if it works for the Empire.”

That makes sense. She wants to oppose and go right now, there are people in dire need of help on that moon. But then she remembers all the other times she tried to do something like that, the words Maul spoke to her - he was telling the truth. Ahsoka needed more then just herself to save these people and stop the Empire, she needed power and resources to get them out alive and to safety.

She wouldn’t risk the people’s lives for her lack of patience. 

So she nods. “I’ll be ready.”

“Your learning.” He hums in delight, his eyes in approval. “Good.” He’s always wanted Ahsoka under his thumb, obeying his every command - to not defy him. He wants to teach her the ways of the Sith and have her as his own. 

Ahsoka knows this, and she wouldn’t let it become true. “Don’t misunderstand Maul. I don’t want to put the citizens' lives at risk, they come first.”

“For you Lady Tano.” He reminds her. “I could care less about what happens to them, my only goal is Sidious’s downfall.”

It angers her how careless Maul was of people’s lives, especially the innocents. But it shouldn’t surprise her, that’s how he’s always been, and has even sacrificed his own men yet they still follow him.

_ Probably fear. _

“If that’s all,” She has given her report and all her findings and they have a new mission in a couple of days, there’s no reason for Ahsoka to stay here any longer.”

She didn’t even turn around when Maul gave his objections. “It isn’t.”

Biting back a sigh and a groan, Ahsoka puts her attention on Maul again. He rises from his chair and makes his way closer to her, Ahsoka doesn’t back down - she isn’t scared of him and he knows this. 

“You’ve become quite friendly with some of the employers.” His tone is light and holds lingering amusement. “Did you not say that you’d rather die then do so.” 

Ahsoka glares. “Gida and Nyx aren’t like the others.”

“How so?”

“Gida is a slave and Nyx is just a delivery boy. They don’t do any harm.”

Maul’s chuckles, it’s deep and rich. He cups her chin. “Naïve little Jedi.”

Snarling, Ahsoka smacks his hand away. Maul’s expression doesn’t change “I am neither naïve nor a Jedi.”

“They’re both debatable.” He leaned against his desk with his arms folded at his chest. “You’ll see in time.”

A fist clenches behind her back. “Is that all?”

“I did not bring this up if I didn’t have a point.” Ah - he’s finally glaring at her. It makes Ahsoka proud that she can make him annoyed - and he can’t kill her like he does with the others.

She cocks a brow. “The point wasn’t that I’m naïve?”

Maul snarls and grabs one of her arms, he stands as he pulls her towards him, and stares at her. “Do not forget Lady Tano.” His breath hits her cheek, his voice with a dangerous edge that holds a tone for no defiance. “You belong to me.”

Control. He’s tried to have it over her for so long, from meeting once again after Mandalore and becoming allies, throughout all their crazy missions and meet ups, till even now. He will forever try to gain it but Ahsoka refuses to give it to him, to bow down and let him take her. Maul’s a storm, he takes and takes to make his own and destroys them all later on down the world. Crimson Dawn will share the same fate when he has no use for them, she will not be part of it.

So many times she has refused him, numerous times in a day even, to count it all up would be exhausting. If she was given a single credit of the many times he wanted to have her under his thumb, she would be richer then Crimson Dawn themselves. 

It would be so easy to tell him no, to even swipe at him. 

Instead she stares right back at him, lips straight and eyes narrowed when she challenges. “Prove it.”

There’s a slight widening to his eyes, clearly not expecting such a refusal. Ahsoka wonders what would have happened if she went the regular route. She stays silent as he contemplates his next move, a flicker of his iris back and forth on her, unknowingly to him to let her know that he’s confused - thinking of just what to do.

Then there’s a snap, one she saw clear as day. She barely has time to register when his hands grab her wrists, pushing her against his desk and leaning over her. Her eyes barely saw his face as it was quickly in the crook of her neck, there was no time to think what the hell was going on when he placed his mouth on her neck, and sucked. 

A gasp leaves her lips, loud and surprised. Out of all the things for Maul to do, this certainly wasn’t on her list.

“Wha - Maul -”

A hand cups the back of her neck and tilts her head back, allowing Maul to have more space for his mouth to decorate. A hand now free, Ahsoka goes to push him away, but as soon as she touches the fabric of his tunic, his mouth bit down. She winces, a sting of pain shot through her veins and her hand clutches onto his clothing. 

Maul growls and it ignites something in her, warm shooting to her core and she can feel a little bit of wetness. He pushes a leg in between her own to keep her steady, his hold on her becoming tight. She should really do something about it, push away these feelings of pain and...she refuses to admit pleasure, and get the hell out. 

Jedi teachings forbid such things, but they never exactly taught how to stop it. For a mild second she wanderers why they would not allow something like this if it made her feel this way, but then she remembers the object of it all - it would distract her of the most important things, and right now that’s getting Maul away.

Ahsoka breathes, gathering strength and then pushes against his shoulder. Without an exact hold on her emotions it comes out stronger then intended, but it does the trick as Maul pulls away to look at her, his mouth gone from her body.

“What did you just do?” She hisses, despite his lips off her skin she can still feel them, she ignores the feelings that started in her and glares at the Zabrak above her.

“Proving that you’re mine.” He states as if nothing out of the ordinary. There’s a glint in his eyes that she knows too much, the excitement of battle and amusement of defiance. 

She really wants to hit him.

The hand at the back of her neck is gone, instead it goes to her throat and for a second she thinks he will choke her, but is surprised when only a finger grazes her skin, and presses down where his mouth was. A whimper hums on her closed lips, it surprises her but it only made the glint in those golden eyes increase. 

“With that on your neck, everyone will know that you belong to someone, and that is me.”

“I belong to no one.” She never has and never will, she will keep telling Maul this and defining him at every chance she has. 

She expects another glare and growl, but there is nothing, he still looks at her amused. Maul even let’s her go and regain her footing. Ahsoka ignores his stare and reaches to her neck to feel the spot his lips had touched, when she finds it it’s wet which she immediately wipes off. There’s definitely something there as it made her whimper when pressed hard onto, she can feel the difference on the skin when she meets the touched and untouched.

Maul must have noticed her confused gaze and he calls a mirror to his hands and holds it out for her. Ahsoka doesn’t look at him as she takes it, and lifts it to the right angle to see what he did.

She finds it quickly.

A darken bit of her skin on her neck with some red from teeth marks, it’s in a weird shape, nothing like a mouth. It looks like a bruise, but having one there will certainly make people question how.

The Jedi may have forbid such things, but her time in the underworld of Coruscant taught her all what the Jedi refused to, she knows what Maul has done the second her eyes catch it.

A hickie. Maul gave her a fucking hickie.

A “love bite” many others call it, only used in sexual moments. Yet here Maul was, using to try and make her his property.

Ahsoka scowls at him. “Bastard.”

Maul has the decency to chuckle. “There are worse things I have been called.”

She will find every one and make him regret this choice.

“Now then, why don’t you get back to your  _ friends _ back at the bar. I’m sure they’re waiting to see you, and will question you as soon as they see this.” His fingers graze over the bite once again, Maul has given her demands before that only sometimes she followed. She wants to defy him, curse him to hell and smack that annoying face.

She slaps his hands away and pushes the mirror at his chest, not caring if he was going to catch it, and storms past him. His chuckle dies on the door which Ahsoka wished wasn’t technical so she could slam it and show her frustrations, it would have been childish, but it would have felt good.

She wasn’t going back to the bar with this on her neck, Maul can throw whatever he wants, she wasn’t going to start letting him win just because he came up with a new strategy. 

Maul wouldn’t tell people that he was responsible for the hickey on her neck, he would leave that to her and watch as she becomes a blushing mess as she answers the question so many will be asking her.

Ahsoka ignores the small fire of pleasure when she circles her finger over the bite, just like she ignored the same feeling when Maul’s lips had taken place there. Her core was slightly throbbing and she could feel the increase of the wetness between her thighs.

No - Maul didn’t make her aroused. She refused.

Scowling to herself, Ahsoka makes her way back to the bar.

Prove it, she said, but she wasn’t going to let him.


	2. A surprise but a welcome one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: F/F, fingering & hickies - all consensual.

Gida is still at the bar when Ahsoka goes back down, Nyx is gone, probably on another mission. Good, that makes it easier.

The Twi'lek’s face lights up when she see’s the Togruta, Ahsoka couldn’t give the affectional look back, only gently grab her hand and say. “Come with me.” 

Giba looks at her confused but follows nevertheless, people move out their way as Ahsoka walks and leads her friend to a secluded corridor.

“What’s wrong?”

Ahsoka shifts on her feet, not exactly sure how to tell her what just happened between her and Maul. Instead, she moves her lekku and shows the mark on her neck. Gida’s eyes widen as soon as she see’s it and gasps.

“Who -?”

“Maul.” Ahsoka interrupts her quickly. “He didn’t like that I made friends.”

“So he gave you a hickey?” She asks incredulously. “What kind of answer is that?”

Ahsoka sighs in annoyance. “He...got annoyed that I was making friends - that was I getting “too close.” and just...gave me this.”

Gida narrows her eyes. “Ahsoka, that's wrong.”

“I know that.” Ahsoka huffs. “He’s waiting for people to ask and for me to tell them that it was him who gave it to me, then they’ll know that I “belong to him”. ” She see’s the way Gida’s body shuddered, and knows that the young women must have been punished in the same sense. It makes Ahsoka want to free her more. “I’m not going to anyway.” 

“What?” Gida looks at her shocked, but Ahsoka understands why. “Why not?”

“Because Maul doesn’t own me. I don’t belong to him. I never have and I never will.”

There’s a pause but Ahsoka understands it immediately. Her words hit Gida deeply, on a personal level. 

Ahsoka feels guilty. “Oh Gida, I’m sorry - I didn’t mean -”

“It’s ok.” She cuts Ahsoka off, a small smile on her lips. “I know you didn’t mean it.”

Ahsoka allows herself a sigh of relief, a small smile on her own face as she reaches out to hold one of Gida’s hands. 

It makes the Twi’lek smile, and that makes Ahsoka’s heart flutter. 

They stay like that for a few minutes until Gida speaks again.

“So, who are you going to say that gave you the hickey?” 

Ahsoka sighs. “I don’t know. I have to be careful who I pick as they’ll be dragged into this mess. I don’t want to name any of those sleazebags, I’m not that low.”

It makes Gida giggle, and Ahsoka can’t help but think it’s a lovely sound. 

The Twi’lek then hums, her eyes then light up with mischief that’s so damn sexy - “Maybe you could say my name.”

_ What?  _

Ahsoka freezes, her heart beating too fast and her cheeks burning. Did Gida really say what she just heard? “W-What?”

“It’s just a thought!” Gida’s cheeks burn. “But it’ll be better then saying it was anyone else and it’s more believable.”

Well, that was true.

Ahsoka sighs again. “I don’t want you involved, this is Maul, Gida, and he...he won’t take this lightly.”

Gida gave a sad look and a small shrug. “I’m built for that Ahsoka.”

_ No. No your not.  _ “Gida -”

“Ahsoka.” Gida replies in the same hard tone. “I know the consequences.”

“It’s just -”

“Are you repulsed by me?” Gida asks as she moves closer, Ahsoka’s eyes widen when she finds herself backed up against the wall. “Do you not like the idea of me giving you such things?”

Ahsoka’s blush increases, she could say no right here and deny a thing that was true - but that would be a lie, and she didn’t lie to Gida. “No. The opposite.”

Gida smiles and gently cups her cheek, Ahsoka can’t help but lean into the touch and put one of her own hands on top. “Then let me.”

Before she could say anything else, Gida pushes herself to Ahsoka’s body, her head in the crook of her neck and her mouth on her neck seconds later.

Ahsoka gasps, surprised by the sudden action but as well as the pleasure. Unlike Maul, Gida was soft and gentle, her other hand on Ahsoka’s waist to keep her standing. Her tongue moves on Ahsoka’s skin as her mouth sucks, and Ahsoka can’t help but moan at the sensation.

“Gida…” She gasps, hips moving - and gasps again when one of Gida’s knees is in between her legs. When she moves her hips again Ahsoka whimpers, pleasure shoots from her core that makes her legs jelly. “Gida. I -”

“Ssshhh.” Gida gently coos in her ear, her whisper hits Ahsoka’s skin that makes her shiver in delight. “I’ve got you Ahsoka.” Then. “Do you want more?”

She shouldn’t, but -. “I do.”

The hand on her waist descends to her belt, Ahsoka’s breath hitches as she watches it come undone. Gida’s hand snuck under the clothing and knickers, Ahsoka whimpers when her fingers dance around her core, she doesn’t realise how wet he was until Gida’s hand pressed hard.

“ _ A-Ah! _ ” 

She can feel Gida’s smile, then her fingers tracing the outline of her core, soaked in her arousal. “Your so wet.” She purrs, and it makes Ahsoka bite her lip and move her hips, pressing into Gida’s hand more. 

“Gida - Please.” Ahsoka wants more, she has never been in this situation before, but she knows about it - it's why she asks for more, allowing Gida to touch her so and press herself further to the Twi’lek. 

“I know.” Gida says and places a kiss on Ahsoka’s cheek. “Don’t worry, I won’t stop.”

A finger penetrates her and - “Oh!” Ahsoka clings onto her, hips rocking in a haste. This has never happened to her before - it feels  _ so _ good. “Gida.”

Her head turns on an angle due to Gida’s light hold on her cheek and comes face to face with the Twi’lek, Ahsoka doesn’t need the Force to see and feel the enjoyment and arousal of the young woman. Her eyes lower to her lip and her tongue wets them both - Gida does the same, before softly placing her lips on Ahsoka’s. 

Ahsoka gives in quickly by closing her eyes and kisses her back, her arms tighter around Gida’s shoulders to pull her in more. Gida responds in kind, and her other hand cups the back of Ahsoka’s neck.

Her fingers keep working in Ahsoka, a second is added which surprises the Togruta, but welcomes it eagerly. Ahsoka’s nails clenched into the fanfic of Gida’s dress as a knot forms in her stomach that is getting tighter and tighter with every thrust her fingers give her.

“O-Oh! Gida - I’m -!” 

“I know.” Gida whispers against her lekku and gives it a lick, enticing a loud moan. “Come for me Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka whimpered, then moaned as she finally released herself on Gida’s fingers that still thrust through her orgasm. Once she had recovered from her high, Ahsoka’s breathing went from heavy to steady. Gida pulls her fingers out and licks them clean before fixing her belt, Ahsoka helps her fix them both up to act like nothing happened.

“There.” Gida says with a smile. “That wasn’t so bad now, was it?”

Ahsoka chuckles. “On the contrary, it was good.” Gida doesn’t move away from her, and Ahsoka wraps her arms around her body. Gida doesn’t protest and pushes herself more into Ahsoka’s arms.

“I’m glad. I’ve been waiting for this to happen.” Gida giggles.

Ahsoka mirrors. “Me too.”

Gida’s arms wrap around her body, and she asks. “Shall we continue after we tell everyone I gave you  _ both _ of these?” Her fingers dance over the hickies gently, Ahsoka’s eyes flutter and she smiles.

“Let’s.”

Gida giggles once more, and kisses her nose before walking off. 

Ahsoka feels around the hickies on her neck and comes to Maul’s, her smile fades when she lingers.

What Gida did just now felt amazing, something she had wanted to do for a long time. But as she felt around Maul’s hickie, she couldn’t help but think of how she felt when his mouth touched her skin. 

_ Why am I thinking like this? Gida was amazing, so why am I still thinking of Maul? _

“Ahsoka! Are you coming?” 

Ahsoka looks up to see Gida, waiting for her with a smile. Her hand retreats from her neck and she quickly catches up to the Twi’lek, and reaches to her hand to hold. Gida’s eyes widen but she quickly smiles and holds Ahsoka’s hand, both of them walking off to the bar.

Just like what she told Maul back on the Vendor, chaos was going to happen, but this time, caused by her.


	3. Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: non-consensual spanking, getting horrified by getting turned on by it. also non-consensual hickies. it's basically all in maul's bit. starts at “But for now,” to “I have an assignment for you.”

The bar was buzzing. For once, instead of all the missions they went on and all the talk they heard about outside from the  _ First Light _ , everyone talked about the scandalous pairing of Ahsoka and Gida. 

It doesn’t surprise Ahsoka, such things inside the Collective was bound to be more exciting and more of a front view. She gets cheers, congratulations, people saying that they always knew there was something going on between her and Gida. The looks of perverted males was also not a surprise and deftly not welcomed, the few that came to her and asked for a show got a well deserved punch in the face - which received more cheers.

“I always knew there was something going on between you two.” Nyx grins at them. He’s mostly always been with her and Gida, he must have seen the signs of their mutual attraction, Ahsoka’s grateful that he never said anything or tried to get them together, that would have been too much.

Ahsoka shows the hickies in all their glory, the small voice instead her head reminding that one of them was Maul’s, she pushes it out and continues to have a good time.

That was until Maul summoned her once again.

_ Of course _ ,  _ he never lets me enjoy myself _ .

“Have to go,” She says to Gida. “Maul’s calling me again.”

The Twi’lek frowns, her want to not be apart from Ahsoka is clear in the Force, but Gida would never talk back against him, and so kisses her cheek.

“Come back soon, ok?”

Ahsoka smiles and nods. “I’ll be as quick as I can.”

She goes to his office again, that's where he is always on this ship, never really showing his face, but everyone knows that he’s the one in power.

He’s not in his seat like before, instead he’s looking out of the large window that gives him the full view of the light blue sky and lack of white clouds. 

“There’s quite a commotion, as I suspected.” His voice sounded light, unbothered. But then he turns and Ahsoka sees the anger that was on the brink of escaping. “But not in the way I wanted.”

“Sorry to disappoint you.” 

They both knew she really wasn’t.

Every step he takes towards her feels loud like thunder - like he was hunting his prey,  _ her _ . 

“When someone asks you who gave you that on your neck, you say it was  _ me _ , not that woman from the Black Sun.” 

Women - he can't even say her name. Funny.

“I told you Maul, I don’t belong to anyone.” Ahsoka walks forward, her posture strong and face lack of emotion. “Not even to you, and nothing will change that.”

He holds her gaze for so long that she can see the red around his eyes. “We shall see.”

Bastard.

“But for now,” He stands straighter and takes a step forward, hands collapsed behind his back. “You need to be punished.”

Punished? “Excuse me?” What in the galaxy does he mean by that?

Her body moves on it’s own, and Ahsoka gasps when she’s in Maul’s arms.

_ He used the Force to pull me to him! That sneaky son of a -  _

He turns and pushes her forward against the desk, face on it’s side and her wrists behind her back with one hand as he cages her in. Ahsoka squirms and tries to fight back.

“Get off me!” 

“Not until you have been punished.”

“For what - Ow!” A stinging sensation left her buttocks, she looked up at him from her position with a bewildered face. “Did you just spank me?”

“Punishment.” Maul corrects. “Fitting for someone who acts like a child.”

“Yet you gave me hickey, not very appropriate for a “child” is it?”

He frowns and gives a harsher smack, “Your only proving my point.”, and another. “Now be good and take it.”

“Like hell I will!” She tries to kick him but his leg between her own prevents any damage done to let her go. “Ow! Seriously Maul, get off!”

“ _ No _ .” He growls, and it makes Ahsoka stop and look at him again - Ah, now his anger is slipping, it’s containment fading as the seconds go by. “You will learn your  _ place _ Lady Tano. When I tell you to do something or even hint at it, you  _ will _ follow and complete it. Do not disobey, otherwise you will be  _ punished _ like you are now.”

“Ba-stard!” A small gasp leaves her lips from another smack. They keep coming and coming and Ahsoka squirms at everyone, biting her lips to stop any noise from leaving her lips. Even through the clothing, she’s sure that her buttocks are red, she can fill the sting increase with every smack.

Yet, there is….something else. The pain has reduced, and with the smacks following, it almost feels….good.

_ No, no no. This is not good - it doesn’t feel good!  _

Another smack, and Ahsoka is horrified to find herself wanting to  _ moan _ , and with another shift of her legs, she can feel wetness.

_ Oh Force, no. _

To what seemed like forever, Maul stops, and Ahsoka swallows her sigh of relief. But then he leans down and takes her chin in his hand that abused her arse, and sucks at her neck. The gasp couldn’t be held back at the sudden action, Maul also uses his tongue and teeth more, his hand holds her chin in an almost death grip to stop her from moving. 

Then he pulls away and turns her over, he still looks angry, but she can see the smugness. He raises a hand to brush over her cheek. “Good girl.”

Her core beats with pleasure, Ahsoka doesn’t know why, even her heart skips a beat. She shouldn’t be feeling this way, especially with Maul. 

Scowling, she successfully gets him off her and stands. “Creep.”

“As I’ve told you before Lady Tano, I have been called worse.” He moves and Ahsoka instantly gets on the defence, but he goes past her and back to his desk. “I have an assignment for you.”

That was it? He’s going to act like nothing happened? “What kind?”

“The next shipment of coaxium is due tomorrow morning, I want you to look it over and make sure everything is in place.”

She’s not even going to bother to ask how he got it. 

He picks up and hands her a datapad. “This is everything on it, make sure that it is all correct and they don’t try to oversell us.”

Ah, Ahsoka understands. Subordinates before have allowed that to happen before because they were bribed, or too stupid to know the full details. With herself overlooking it, such problems won’t happen. 

“Is that all?”

Maul looks at her, calculating. “Complete this, and you’ll get a reward.”

“A reward?” She looks at him with a frown. “I’m sure there’s some guidelines to it?”

“Of course there are, but I will not tell you until you complete it.” He sits in his chair and leans back, amusement on his face. “But, if you fail, you’ll be punished again.”

Ahsoka glares. “Yeah, that’s not gonna happen again.”

“We shall see.”

Biting back a groan, Ahsoka turns and walks out his office, wishing again she could slam the door to show her frustration.

_ Damn creepy bastard, next time he tries anything like that again and I’ll kick his fucking ass. He even gave me another hickey! _

Ahsoka looks at the datapad in her hand, she was tempted to throw it and tell him to stuff himself, but again that would only make her look like a child, and weak to not handle him. 

Sighing, she goes to her room, no longer in the mood to go back to the bar. At least she can get her mind somewhere else and focus on the shipment instead of Maul and coop up in her own anger and frustration. 

And maybe think of her reward as well.


	4. Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: fingering without consent & ahsoka mixed between aroused and horrified.

The next morning Ahsoka gets up early, and the first thing she does is get into the shower and relax under the warm water. She uses special washing liquids for her montrals and leku, and uses normal body wash to wash her body. When she’s done she turns the water off, wraps her body in a towel, and looks in the mirror, where the hickies on her neck show clearly.

The new one from last night courtesy of Maul was larger then the other two, she can see the teeth marks that she can still feel when her fingers brush over it. She touches the one from Gida, just remembering made her blush and aroused, yet when she does the same with Maul’s, her arousal increases, and images come to her head.

_ No Ahsoka, don’t go down there. _

Letting out a deep sigh, she dries her body and dresses in a clean set of clothes, courtesy of Maul, who had given her to a tailor for measurements and preference on what clothes she wanted. Of course he added his own input, mainly for the colours, which is why most of her wardrobe is black and red.

Because this is an assignment from Maul, and the people delivering the shipment are expecting someone of high authority, Ahsoka chooses to wear the special piece of clothing he gave her.

It’s all black, the top flows out just above her knees, collar up to hide the hickies and exposing one full shoulder and arm, gold lines on the chest and waist area. Her legs covered in tight material, her boots metal and a comfortable fit. Fingerless gloves on the covered arm and a full glove on the other, bands on her biceps. To top it all off, the black and gold headdress.

All in all, she looked more then some employee - and she was much  _ more _ .

The deal was to be done in one of the main offices, the ones with cameras to watch everything when a certain someone wasn’t in the room, only she and Maul knew of them, the others weren’t necessary to know - plus, it would get people’s real actions for whatever goes on.

The metal of her boots echo as she walks to the designated room, everyone stares as she walks past with her special clothing on and straight posture, her face a lack of emotion - she was doing business and had no time to look like she was doing anything else.

She walks into the room like she owns the place, there’s a small group of three men and two women, dressed in smuggler gear, it’s not really a surprise.

“Ladies, Gentleman. I’m here to oversee the shipment.” 

They’re taken back.

“I was told that Dryden Vos would oversee it.” One of the men says, he’s tall and pale with black hair and blue eyes with strong muscles. Jeffzac Salrid was his name, and he was the leader, it makes sense at how he so boldly spoke out with a gruff tone. 

“Dryden is unavailable at the moment, so I will be taking over.” Her tone leaves no room for arguments. The large and thick black box sits at the table in the middle of the room, she trails her fingers over it as she asks. “This is the coaxium I presume?”

“Yes” One of the women said, dark skin and hair, her eyes a matching colour. She's definitely a looker. “We followed all the precautions to keep it safe.”

Ahsoka can tell just by the container, it hasn’t blown up yet, so if it really was coaxium, they were doing a good job so far. 

She hums and opened it up, there are large and thick vials of glowing blue, and the energy around is buzzing. 

She pulls out one, and the gasps are quite amusing.

“Hey! Do you wanna blow up the damn ship!” The other female, pale, blonde and blue eyes yelled, obviously scared. 

“No careful sweetie, that thing goes loses it’s temperature, it will kill everyone here.” One of the males that seem to be a twin of the darker women says, talking to her like she’s a child.

“I know all about coaxium very well,” Ahsoka tells them. “But if I want to know that these are the real thing, then I should see them turn red very quickly.”

They tense but Ahsoka is cool and calm as she watches, she waits and after a few more minutes before putting it back into the container, and the smugglers let out a sigh of relief.

“Phew, any longer and we would have been fried!”

“We would have.” Ahsoka loses her smile and crosses her arms over her chest. “Where’s the real shipment.”

They’re caught off guard, eyes wide, mouths agape and body’s frozen.

“Excuse me -”

“Look,” She breaks them off with a bored tone. “There's no point in lying any further, this coaxium is fake and I would like the real shipment, now.”

She glares at them, but the leader speaks up his arrogance once again. “And what’s a little girl like you gonna do to us?”

Ahsoka smiles with cruelty. “I can break any bone in your body with just a simple move, I can take control of your body and end your lie however I please, I can break into your mind and get the information myself. I rather not do any of those things, but if you still refuse to tell me where the real shipment is, then I  _ will _ have to use them.”

Jeffzac finally realises that he cannot win this, and neither can the others. They back down, the weapons drawn now at their sides, they look at each other and Ahsoka can feel their fear.

It’s no secret of what Maul does to people who fail him, sometimes it’s done privately and others done in public to really show those who messed with him. She’s always gotten out the room as fast as possible, it’s too horrible to see, and she didn’t care when Maul mocked her for it, but he never brought it up again the next time she left the room, and the next, and the next.

These people in front of her, they were so close to meeting their fate like the others by Maul’s hands.

“We sold it.” The pale woman confesses. “They gave us a higher price -”

“Who’s they?”

“A pirate gang led by Hondo Onaka.”

It took all of her self worth not to sigh. 

Of course it would be Hondo, the man who tried to steal kyber crystals from younglings. It doesn’t surprise Ahsoka that he would try and get the coaxium and succeed, but hearing his name after all these years made her want to smile and groan at the same time.

“You decided to give it to pirates then Crimson Dawn? I’ve met stupid people in my life but this is taking the cake.” A hip cocked, she places her hand on it. “What the hell went through your head with this? Didn’t you think about what would happen if you got noticed by someone other then me? Like Dryden?”

“We thought that if we promised to find the real shipment and do another payment that he would let us go.” The dark skinned man says, his voice sounds unconvinced.

_ Force, I really am dealing with idiots. _

“Are you going to kill us?” The dark skinned woman asks, she might be confident on the outside, but inside her fear was beyond. 

It was tempting. “It’s not my place, I have to report this to the higher up’s, and they’ll decide what to do with you.”

If she was Maul she would have enjoyed the look of fear on their faces.

“I will tell them everything that has happened and your...solution to fix this.” She walks past and brushes against Jeffzac’s shoulder. “I just wished you made better choices, as it would have affected your outcome.”

Their cries are deaf on her montrals as the door hisses shut behind her, a part of her felt sorry for them, another part wasn’t affected if they would die. She may hold some Jedi ways, but three years in a long time while on the run, and she’s starting to lose some.

She’ll get to that later, right now she had somewhere else to be.

Entering another room, larger but much more filled with all sorts, sat a blue Nautolan at a large desk, smaller ones at the sides of the room, each with monitors and with all kinds of data.

“Mistress Tano,” He greets politely with warmth. “What can I do for you today?”

“I need you to track down Hondo Onaka and tell me when I can meet him next.”

“Hondo Onaka?” He looks surprised. “Why would you need to find a pirate?”

“Because the idiots that were supposed to bring us shipment of coaxium gave us fake ones and gave Hondo the real ones.”

“Oh dear,” He shook his head. “Not very good business, especially for Crimson Dawn.”

She can’t help but agree.

“I will start right away and comm you as soon as I have the information,” He says as he starts to type away, Ahsoka nods.

“Thank you Dukas.” 

_ Now all I have to do is report this to Maul, yay me. _

* * *

Surprisingly, Maul took it better then she thought she would.

He hums after all the information is relayed. “I knew it was good to give you this assignment.”

Ahsoka cocks a brow, any normal person would ask why, but she doesn’t want approval from him, so she doesn’t ask. “Thanks for the compliment.” She says dryly.

“You will get more if this good work of yours continues.” He smirks.

Her heart did  _ not _ race.

“Which reminds me,” He stands from his chair. “Your reward.”

_ Oh - I didn’t even think about it! _

He walks to her, and pushes her chest down on his desk, her wrists held by one of his hands and a leg between hers.

She remembers the last time he put her in this position and struggles against him.

_ Not again! _ “Let go -!”

“I’m not going to spank you as a reward, Lady Tano,” He says as his other hands comes to rub soothingly at her shoulder “It will be different, and much more….pleasurable.”

_ Pleasurable? What does he mean by that? _

His hand trails down her arm, even with the clothing she can still feel them clear as day. They’re large and usually rough, but right now they’re...soothing, and nice.

_ What game is he playing? _

His hands goes down her sides and under her waist, Ahsoka can’t help but shift and grow confused at where this was all going.

And then his hands go under her leg clothing at the waist.

“Maul.” Her voice hard with a growl. “What the hell do you think your doing?”

“Giving you your reward, my dear.”

“What - Ah!” 

His fingers find the spot at her underwear and press down, and Ahsoka can’t help the shake of her hips when his fingers start to rub and press simultaneously. 

Maul has never touched her like this before, she didn’t think it was possible for him to do so, the only person who has is Gida. She asked before she did this stuff to her and Maul didn’t, he assumed she would be on board with this and not fight back. 

Ahsoka finds it not really horrifying when she finds that Maul is right, and she doesn’t want him to stop.

A gasp leaves her lips as his fingers snake under her underwear, her cunt a wet mess when his fingers play around the area, she can’t help but feel embarrassed.

“So wet, are you eager for your reward Lady Tano?” He’s amused and his fingers are at her entrance, teasing. “ _ Ahsoka _ .” 

She whines, he doesn’t say her name often but he choses now is the perfect time to do so? 

Bastard.

“O-Oh…” One finger slowly enters her. It’s larger then Gida’s, longer with a bit more roughness, but she takes it in like a champ. 

It moves around, flicking before thrusting in and out, her hips automatically follow and her cheeks heat when Maul chuckles.

Asshole.

“So wet and tight,” He grunts, and it embarrasses her more. “I think you can take another.”

And she does, with a gasp she’s a little more filled up, stretching. Ahsoka bites her lip to refrain from making any more noises, she doesn’t want the Zabrak to know he’s making her feel good. Or, perhaps he already knows that by her Force signature. Doesn’t matter. 

Her arms begin to ache in his hold, and she wants nothing more to rip them off and push him away. 

His leg spreads her own wider, more room to move his fingers about - deeper. Her lips hurt by her teeth on holding back those sinful noises her throat is desperate to release, but she still refuses.

“Ahh!” But then his thumb presses against her clit, the pressure increases her pleasure and her lips refuse to hold it back. 

She’s ashamed, but Force, it feels  _ so  _ good.

“That’s it my Lady,” Maul praises her. “Don’t hold back, let your voice cry out.”

She doesn’t want to give him the satisfaction, but she can’t help but obey. It feels better and her lips don’t hurt, it actually increases all the pleasure more which surprises her. 

But she’s even more surprised when he lets go of her wrists to hold her waist, this was her chance to push him away and stop it all.

Instead her hands grip at his desk, back arching and head tilted up. His hand snakes to hold her throat gently, and he looms over her to look into her blue eyes.

“That’s it, good girl.”

Ahsoka whimpers, she shouldn’t be like this, she should have pushed him away and yelled at him to do such a thing to her - but her desires have taken over.

The familiar pressure at the stomach makes her hips shake - almost - she’s almost there and it splits her into two; she hates that it’s all by Maul’s doing, yet she loves it, she wants him to stop yet doesn’t - she’s been conflicted about many things before, but this was all new.

Finally, she comes with a gasp that turns into a moan, her hips and legs shake as her orgasm ripples through her, and Maul doesn’t stop until she’s spent.

She breathes heavily and with every intake she can feel Maul’s hand still on her throat, his thumb is...caressing the skin. He pulls his fingers out, leaving her empty and pulls his hand out of her clothing. Those golden iris stare at her as those fingers are brought to his mouth, and sucks.

Her breath hitches and she’s unable to look away from the sight, it’s near arousing.

Her cum is gone when he finishes, and Maul leans down to kiss her forehead that makes her freeze, and along with the soft caressing of his thumb, it reels her to feel that he’s gentle with her.

But this is Maul, he can’t be gentle.

“Did I not say that your reward will be pleasurable?”

She’s tired, but that doesn’t stop the scowl on her lips.

“You had no right to do that.”

“I didn’t hear you complain.”

Asshole.

She finally pushes him off and stands, her legs a bit shaken from the ordeal, but she can still stand. 

“You didn’t even ask what I wanted.” 

He cocks a brow. “I don’t need to ask, I know what you want.”

That’s only half true, Maul knows that she wants everything back the way it was, for war to be over, for her friends to be alive and not dead. For Anakin to come back. 

He doesn’t know a thing about what she wants sexually. 

“You know nothing.”

He smirks. “I know you more then you know yourself, Lady Tano.”

Why is she still here? 

She walks but stops beside him with a glare, “ _ Never _ , do that  _ again _ ,” and walks out. 

She wanted to punch him so badly but refrained. As well as wanting her, Maul also wants her to use the dark side and submit to it, giving into her anger will only help that ridiculous dream of his come true, so she refuses, no matter how satisfying it would feel.


End file.
